supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NaturalFreshOtter00
Welcome Hi, welcome to Supernanny Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minyon Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Plankton5165 18:28, July 3, 2011 How's it going? So, PB&Jotterisnumber1. How is it going? Plankton5165 17:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Come Look Go to my new blog post plz! Plankton5165 18:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Amok Runners Hey, PB&Jotterisnumber1! We've got some more amok runners! Plankton5165 02:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Deletion for Ruby, Tom and Jerry Ruby is a Max & Ruby character and has NOTHING to do with the show. Tom and Jerry are their OWN show characters. The page "Ruby, Tom & Jerry" were off-topic. That was why I deleted it. What does Ruby, Tom & Jerry have to do with Supernanny, anyways? This wiki is all to Supernanny. Plankton5165 02:55, September 24, 2011 (UTC) So that means you may want to block the person who made it. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ And what do Ruby, Tom & Jerry have to do with Supernanny? --Plankton5165 22:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ruby, Tom & Jerry have nothing to do with Supernanny! ~~Alvinluvr30~~ Supernanny Fanon Wiki The Supernanny Fanon Wiki is a great wiki where to create your own fan-made episodes and techniques. Would you like to create your fanon episode and tell about it? Plankton5165 01:18, October 22, 2011 (UTC) March 3, 2012 S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 did its questions. Plankton5165 20:15, March 3, 2012 (UTC) March 4, 2012 Sophia, the S0i gang logged in as S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 and finished the second exam I created. Plankton5165 17:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, I'm 15 years old and I'm from California. I like Supernanny. My favorite Tv shows are The Walking Dead, Dance Moms, Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition, and Moon Shinners. My absolute favorite book series' are Mortal Instruments and Tiger's Curse. My top pick movies include The Twilight Saga, Stay Alive, Snow White and the Huntsman, Three Musketeers, The Hunger Games, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Jurassic Park, Amazing Spider Man, and Avengers. AlyssaJane (talk) 01:27, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. And why not join me in the chat? Sophie the Otter 01:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Anger management I've added the Chill-out Chair, and I will place it under Category:Discipline Techniques, even though it an anger management tool, rather than a form of discipline or education. Heyzeuss (talk) 11:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) OK. Sophie the Otter 11:19, April 8, 2013 (UTC) 'Hi my name is smartdart2 (McGill).Thank you for the Lauren Collins page.Can you be my friend? From,smartdart2 (James McGill).' Yes! Sophie the Otter 18:14, May 18, 2 'James ' 013 (UTC) I know I had misspelled some words in Woods Family,I'm not perfect.Also I know left out words.Thank you to fix my paragraph of Woods Family page. From,Smartdart2 (James McGill) About this User This user keeps spreading false info everywhere in the comments section. Here's the user: User:72.92.76.112 - Supernanny Wiki The user is still doing it. Block her. Could you ban him and delete all his comments? He's just not doing anything but spamming. He needs to be banned forever immediately. Yep. By Adrian. Another Bad User User contributions for 80.41.69.203 - Supernanny Wiki This user is changing the birthdates of the families who appeared on Supernanny (I fixed them) but you're gonnna block him or her, right? More Bad Users User contributions for 50.166.240.91 - Supernanny Wiki This user is constantly editing the Mia page even though unregistered users should not be editing the page. Please give this user a warning, and lock the page so unregistered users don't edit it. Help This user. User contributions for 74.66.225.208 - Supernanny Wiki, is changing everyones birth dates. Please ban this user and get back to me when you do. Thanks. cCc User Came Back The user who was changing birthdates made another account. User contributions for 50.166.240.91 - Supernanny Wiki Hello! Can't tell when you were last active, but if you're there, could you make me an admin? Thanks for readng! Kwitbeck (talk) 08:02, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't. Sophie the Otter 11:18, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Updating wiki rules? Is it possible to add a rule that says "No fake articles" on the home page? The rules say no spamming or vandalism, but people may not think of their content that way, even if it's fake. If it said "No fake articles," then it's clear that they're not wanted. Not sure whom to ask. Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 18:08, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Sure. Sorry for the late response. Sophie the Otter 12:23, August 4, 2016 (UTC) hi Year vandalism Hi. Just in case this troll reverts my edits, can you change the years back to the ones that are correct? For example, he changed the first season's year 2005 to 1994 when Supernanny obviously didn't exist at the time. He also kept changing the year Jennifer Evans was born and passed away in from 1979-2011 to 1965-1998. Again, can you change the years back to the correct ones if he changes them back to his fake ones? Thank you. AquaSeashells 02:22, September 16, 2016 (UTC) OK. Sophie the Otter 02:24, September 16, 2016 (UTC)